Vulnerable
by Emeralddusk
Summary: You needn't be alone as long as I am here, my friend. Sometimes, we can't be strong. Raven/Starfire.


Vulnerable

Starfire and Raven

The crash was a nightmare. Even with her powers, Raven was suffering. No physical wounds didn't mean there would be no pain. Never willing to show weakness or vulnerability, the pale young woman spent most of her time locked away in her dark room, trying to meditate and rid herself of her pain. Everyone was concerned in their own way. Beast Boy waited outside his friend's door, occasionally asking if she needed anything, only to be met with silence or a hoarse "No." Starfire kept her dearest friend in her prayers, feeling a pain of her own at the thoughts of Raven suffering. Robin and Cyborg remained vigilant, making sure to check her vital signs every so often, and preparing hot tea on occasion. Of course, Raven refused painkillers or medication, insisting she heal herself, and fearing the effects the pills would have on her mind and powers. For over two weeks, the tortured, blue-haired young woman was kept in self-imposed isolation in her cold, dark room.

Her chakras all aligned, Raven sat in a cross-legged position on the floor, her eyes closed, hands open to the world, and her breathing light and intense. The pain still burned within her, limited her movements and reflex time. Meditation and sleep were her only escapes from the cage her body had become. Unfortunately, she couldn't remain in any strenuous pose for too long. Though the pain was under her skin, impacts and exercises were unbearable, like a child trying to feign health while suffering the aches and pains of a bad cold. Despite her best efforts, the young empath was unable to find the source of her pain. All things considered, she felt horrible, be it the pain, the humiliation, the musty smell in her room, or the growing sensation of filth forming on her body. Struggling to remain standing for more than several minutes, Raven found herself unable to bathe herself, and merely suffered on without her nightly shower. Her room was growing too cold: All she wanted was a hot cup of tea and a nice, hot shower. Anything would be better than freezing in the horrid, dank room she made her prison.

Yet another day had gone by, ushering in a new nightfall. While in her condition, Raven found more peace at night, where all was at rest. Crime was at an all-time low, so the entire team was around, talking and goofing around with one another while she suffered alone. _I know they want to help,_ she told herself, slowly settling out of her pose and into a restful position on the floor. Her cloak would do as a makeshift blanket as she lay on the floor. _But I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself. The Monks of Azarath raised you to be strong. Just focus._ Closing her eyes, Raven prepared for another search. Her energy providing a force field around her body, the young woman allowed her Soul-Self to exit her body and scan for any impurities. _Hard to focus…I can still feel the pain. It's beyond my body. Just need to…_

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's soft, loving voice called out from beyond the door.

"Damn it!" Raven's anger burst out as her concentration broke. Starfire covered her mouth with both hands, fearing the worst. "Sorry, Star. I wasn't yelling at you. Now's not a good time."

"There have not been many good times lately, Raven," the fiery-haired young woman sorrowfully replied, her emerald eyes sinking towards the floor. "I am…concerned for you. I know you have been in pain. Why do you not allow your friends to help?"

"There's nothing anyone can do for me," Raven muttered, her voice growing short as she placed her hood over her head. "Please, Kori, just leave me alone." Lowering her head in failure, the tan-skinned young woman walked away from her suffering friend. Although no one could hear it, Raven cried that night, unable to even reach her bed.

When the clock struck 4 the following afternoon, the pale young woman tightly clenched her cloak to her chest, shivering openly. The feeling of filthiness had grown worse with time, and she was so tired, even with the overabundance of sleep she'd been getting. Meditation wasn't working, leaving her inner problems a mystery. Letting out a loud sigh, Raven closed her eyes, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself. _Why am I crying like this? Why do I feel like this?_ Suddenly, the sound of metal buckling broke her concentration. Sharply turning her head, which produced a momentary sinus headache, Raven gazed at the light from the hallway as it produced Starfire's silhouette.

"Please forgive me for the breaking of your door," Starfire declared without fear or hesitation. "But knocking or the asking nicely would not work with you."

"Star, what are you doing?" Raven insisted, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes with the fabric of her fingerless gloves. "I told you, I don't…"

"No matter what you tell me, friend Raven, it is _not_ good to be alone for so long," the fiery-haired young woman interrupted, walking towards her suffering friend. "You needn't be alone when you have friends around. The boys are out, so I thought we could have the girls' night out at home, if you are up to it." Sniffling from both tears and the cold, Raven hid her face in her shadows. "I can tell that you have been crying, Raven. And you have been in this cold, dark room for very long. You _must_ get out. At least come with me to the living room where the light is."

"You need to go," Raven sobbed, looking away from her friend as her voice began to crack. "I'm fine. I have to do this alone." Suddenly, the cloaked girl felt a strong but soft hand grab her arm.

"No, you do not," Starfire ordered. "And you _will_ not. Some things, yes, but not something like this. Now take my hand or I will be forced to carry you by the scruff of your neck like a kitten."

"You're hurting me," the pale girl wept, no longer strong enough for composure or control. Starfire let go, ready to give up and depart from her friend. "Star…" The Tamaranian young woman turned to her friend. "Look…I…I _do_ need your help. Could you please walk me to the bathroom so I can take a shower? I haven't bathed in weeks."

"It would not be wise to shower in your condition," Starfire answered. "A bath would better suit you. Take my hand." Raven nodded and allowed her friend to pick her up in both arms. The blue-haired young woman wrapped her arms around Starfire's neck, her hands cupped together as the red-haired woman lifted Raven's legs up for support.

Once the bathroom door was closed and locked, Starfire began running her friend's bath, adding various soaps and exotic scents and spices. "You should begin getting undressed, friend Raven," she gently instructed. "The water will be ready soon. Once you're ready, I'll help you into the bath."

Raven felt her pale cheeks flush with heat as she nervously blushed. "Um, maybe I should do this part alone, Star," she mumbled, not wanting to sacrifice her modesty. "Thank you for helping me."

"Raven, you needn't be afraid," the scarlet-haired young woman softly comforted her friend. "We are both the females and the best of friends. Modesty, though I have yet to learn its applications, is important to you, I know, but they say there is a time and a place for everything. In a situation like this, you do not need to hide yourself from me."

Raven stared at the floor, her heart pounding. Trigon was frightening, armed criminals were dangerous, but this moment was pure terror. The worst part was that Starfire was right. "You…" The young woman let her blue locks shield her crimson-red face and watery eyes. "You promise you won't laugh at me?" she finally gave in.

"Never, Raven," Starfire promised. "If it would make you feel better, I could undress at the same time."

"Somehow, I don't think that would help, Star," Raven's humor returned. "Just give me a second. I'm not exactly a quick-change artist these days." Slipping off her blue boots, the pale young woman folded her knees up to her chest and carefully removed the black socks from her tender, chilled feet. Then, Raven undid her insignia buckle and let her cloak fall from her shoulders, leaving her in her black, legless leotard and belt. Gulping down her fear, the young woman glanced over at her friend, who was mixing up oils from her home world into the bath, occasionally turning to check on Raven. Clearing her throat, the pale young woman pulled her fingers under the fabric of her fingerless gloves and pulled her arms into her sleeves. "Oh," she exhaled, pulling her hand back out and undoing her belt. Slowly rising to her feet, Raven turned away from her friend, pulled her shoulders out through the neck and open back lining of her suit, freed her arms, and paused for a moment. Turning her head halfway back towards Starfire, the young woman grew incredibly nervous. "You promised me you wouldn't laugh."

"And I have _not_ laughed, Raven," Starfire softly answered, nearly finished drawing the bath.

Turning back, Raven attempted to slow her breathing before pulling down her leotard. Bending forward to follow the black fabric as it sunk over her legs, the young woman stepped out of her musty clothing, and slowly straightened out her back. Silently, Starfire gazed at her friend's soft blue hair as it rested on her exposed shoulders. Raven's body was pale, slim, and somewhat tight, though her flawless skin had maintained a natural softness. Now clad in nothing more than a lightly snug pair of white panties and a soft, matching, strapless bra designed for support, modesty, and light restriction of the bosoms. "You're…you're not laughing, are you?" Raven asked, her voice reflecting her fear and vulnerability.

"No, friend Raven," the red-haired young woman promised once more. "For what it is worth, your body suits you." Raven suddenly turned her head back towards her friend, caught off-guard. "Your form is strong but petit, and your pale skin is a statement to your purity. Your inner beauty shines through perfectly." Raven's face flared from within as her cheeks became entirely red and hot. "I'm sorry. I hope I have not offended you, Raven."

"No…no, it's just…" the blue-haired young woman replied, hiding her face once more. "Um… no one's ever said anything like that to me before…Thank you." Starfire smiled. Slowly, her confidence growing slightly, Raven turned and faced her friend, exposing her soft but lightly toned stomach, smooth arms, and soft, lightly plump, and withheld breasts still sheltered by her bra. "You're sure it's okay if I…"

"You have nothing to hide from me, friend Raven," Starfire declared. "I am your friend."

Cracking a smile for a second, Raven carefully and slowly pulled her bra up over her shoulders, letting her breasts fall naturally into place. Finally, she discarded the undergarment, crossing her arms over her exposed chest. Starfire looked plainly at her friend, silently assuring her that everything was alright. Slowly, fearfully, Raven let her arms drop, held her breath, and slipped her panties off. Fully exposed, the young woman looked towards the floor, not able to make eye contact with her friend.

"It is nice to see the natural state of you, Raven," the scarlet-haired young woman lightly declared. Nakedness had never been something to be feared or shunned on her world: Not like here, where the body was treated as if it were ugly or unnatural. "But do you still wear shame over yourself?"

"I'm trying not to," Raven confessed, blushing once more. "Give me a hand?" Nodding with a smile, Starfire took Raven's hand and walked her to the tub. Gently, the Tamaranian woman lifted her friend into her arms in a fetal position, making it a point to not touch her inappropriately, holding her under the bend of her knees and her upper back. Slowly, Starfire set Raven lower, allowing her to test and approve of the water, before carefully setting her down in the tub. "Thank you, Star," Raven whispered, a look of relief coming across her face as her body felt warm for the first time in so long. Slipping in deeper, the pale young woman felt the oils attach to her skin as the alien spices warmed her thoroughly. Stretching her legs out in front of her, feeling covered by the bubbles, the young woman leaned back and closed her eyes with a smile. Folding her arms in an X. formation over her petit breasts, Raven snuck a glance at Starfire, who was innocently attending to her. "Star…"

"Try to relax, Raven," the scarlet-haired young woman gently replied, dipping her fingers in the sweetly scented bubbles and dripping the warm water on her friend's exposed shoulders. "Allow the waters to do their work and soothe your ailing body. I will attend to your cleansing."

"Star, wait," Raven interrupted, stirring only slightly under the water. "How…" Starfire froze, somewhat confused. "How do you keep being so kind to me? I've…I've never been a good friend to you. I don't understand why you keep trying."

"You may not see it, Raven," the wondering Tamaranian girl began, settling down beside her friend, leaning against the tub that separated them. "But your efforts to maintain our friendship are visible to me. And I know that the efforts you use to hide your emotions are great as well. You fear what is inside of you…More so, you wish to protect others from such things. But you need not. I am your friend, Raven. I have seen many sides to you, and they are all, in some way, _my_ Raven. The Raven that is kind, loving, sensitive, so concerned with others and their words, but so unwilling to let them know of your own pain. That is why, friend Raven. Despite what you will say, I know you would do the same for me or any of our friends. Now, once your body is properly warmed, place your arms on the rim of the tub and I will begin your washing."

Accepting that she couldn't take care of herself for the time being, Raven nodded, finally willing to accept help. Doing as Starfire instructed, the pale young woman closed her eyes and felt the warm, soft embrace of the soaked towel sliding across her skin. Each pass felt like an entire, warm shower. "Lean forward," Starfire gently instructed in a soft voice. Raven did as told, letting her friend wash over her back and allowing warm water to flow over her. "Raise your arm." The cloth was like a soft tickle as it flowed up and down the young woman's arm. "Now the other arm, please." Raven, for one of the first times in her life, felt a giggle slip past her lips, bringing a smile to Starfire's face.

Soon, the most awkward, terrifying part of the bath approached. Gently placing her hand on Raven's chest, feeling the beat of her heart, Starfire looked her scared friend in the eyes. "Your body is a temple," she declared, her tone serious but gentle. "To touch the breast is little more than to touch the heart, in my eyes."

"I know," Raven confessed through a whisper, gazing down at the water. "And you know that's what I'm afraid of." The red-haired young woman took her friend's hand, assured her, and slowly, carefully washed her friend's bosoms and diaphragm. Experiencing a deep tingling sensation, Raven shuttered for an instant as her breasts tightened. Starfire understood and began to pull back, only for Raven to grab her hand and, without words, assure her that is was okay.

Gently, as if bathing an infant, the red-haired young woman carefully washed Raven's face with a towel soaked in warm water, slowly gliding across her pale cheeks and forehead. Raven closed her eyes, wearing a pure, almost meditative look on her face. Not since her earliest years had she been tended to in this way.

Filling a small jug, Starfire gently tilted her friend's head back, giving Raven time to close her eyes and enjoy the embrace, and poured the warm water over her deep-blue hair, washing it back as the Tamaranian young woman graced each lock until it rested flat upon Raven's head and neck. Working an exotic shampoo into her hands, the red-haired woman gently but thoroughly massaged Raven's naturally smooth hair, working in the fruit-scented cream and temporarily altering the young woman's appearance. Starfire giggled as she quickly gelled Raven's hair into a slim Mohawk, earning her a playful slap. Acting quickly, the Tamaranian girl flattened her friend's blue locks, parted down the center of her head, and squeezed the ends into a pigtail position. Raven playfully protested and threatened, only making Starfire's smile grow, as did her own. Feeling good for the first time in weeks, Raven impulsively splashed Star, causing her to squeal playfully and lunge back before bursting into laughter. Soon, the two were locked into an intense water-fight, both laughing and shrieking.

Once it was over, the two looked at one another, Raven's smile beaming. "You appear to be doing much better, friend Raven," Starfire exclaimed softly. Looking down at herself, the blue-haired young woman could no longer feel the pain or stress within her body.

"I…I think I had some help getting out of my slump," Raven warmly replied, blushing. "Thank you, Star…for caring."

"Thank _you_ , Raven," Starfire answered. "For allowing me to care for you. We should probably complete the washing of your hair, though." Feeling her soapy, spiked-out locks, Raven laughed and openly agreed, handing her friend the jug once more.

"I think I had the wrong idea," the blue-haired young woman declared. "Maybe being alone doesn't take all that much strength. Maybe being vulnerable is the hard part, when you really need it." Smiling warmly, Starfire leaned in and kissed her best friend upon her forehead.


End file.
